Zanpakûto et trahison
by Voracity666
Summary: Ils nous ont trahis. Soit. Trois divisions se retrouvent sans capitaine. Bien. Alors quoi de plus normal de proposer à ces êtres venus de nulle part de se rappeler leurs places ? "-Parce que je m'en tape ? -Suffit ! Vous n'avez pas de voix au chapitre !" Fem!Slash, OCs
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Ceci est une sorte de prologue de la fic que vous allez lire.  
**

**Disclaimer : l'univers et ses personnages sont en la possessions de Tite Kubo, en dehors de la personne qui vous est encore inconnue.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

-Aizen. Tousen. Ichimaru. Trois traitres. Trois capitaines de trois divisions.

La grande salle de réunion était vide, en dehors du vieillard qui y siégeait. Il ruminait tout seul.

-Hinamori. Hisagi. Kira. Trois vices-capitaines propulsés à la tête de leur division. Pauvres enfants.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il allait devoir nommer de nouveaux capitaines. Mais qui ? Peu de shinigamis étaient parvenus jusqu'au bankaï. Il y avait bien Abaraï, mais il n'était pas assez mature pour ça.

-Vous m'avez mandé sôtaicho ?

Que cette voix était agaçante ! Elle grinçait, tel du sable frotté contre une assiette. Le vieux retint un frisson.

-Oui. J'ai un besoin urgentissime de nouveaux capitaines.

Il marqua une pause qui ne fut pas brisé par l'autre.

-Nous avons trois postes libres. Votre préférence se porte-t-elle sur l'un ou l'autre ?

-Aucun. La 3° est les archives. La vice-capitaine de la 5° est folle. La 9° est trop... futile...

-Comme vos arguments, grogna-t-il.

-Je suis déjà satisfaite de ma propre division.

-Vous parlez de la 14° ? Ce n'est même pas une division reconnue !

-Mais elle vous est bien utile, cingla-t-elle.

-Mais je vous propose d'être reconnu comme capitaine, justement ! Je vous offre une vraie place ! Rugit-il.

Son reiatsu claquait autour de lui, corrosif et brûlant. Mais il n'égalait pas celui tranchant de son interlocutrice.

-Je serais plus à mon aise à la tête de la 2° ou la 12° division. Pas plus. Sur ce...

Elle allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'une barrière de flamme l'en empêcha.

-Vous ne m'avez pas écouté. C'est un ordre de votre sôtaicho. Durant 3 semaines, vous allez gérer ces 3 divisions. Une par semaine. Et vous devez arrêter votre choix sur l'une d'entre elle. Ou plus si tel est votre souhait.

Ses poings se serrèrent et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui voler dans les plumes.

-À vos ordres sôtaicho.

Les flammes moururent et la capitaine disparut.

-Elle n'en a peut-être pas conscience, mais sa décision sera une arme de choix.

* * *

**Sôtaicho : Capitaine-commandant.  
**

**Voracity666**


	2. Chapter 1

**Joyeux Noël et Bonne année !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Réunion extraordinaire. Capitaine et vice-capitaine patientaient tranquillement. Le sôtaicho avait lourdement insisté pour la venue de chacun. C'était ridicule.

La raison de leur présence leur était tout à fait inconnue. Peut-être qu'il allait leur annoncer un plan de bataille, ou une autre décision importante pour contrecarrer les plans du traître à la mèche ?

-Hors de mon chemin tas de larbins ! Ordonna une voix puissante.

Le reiatsu qui l'accompagnait était suffocant de bestialité. Ce qui sembla tout de suite plaire à Kenpachi qui esquissa un sourire de dingue, faisant frissonner ses collègues qui évitèrent alors son regard.

Les portes s'écartèrent avec choc. On pouvait sentir la colère de cette personne, rien qu'avec son reiatsu.

-Il est là le vieux, j'espère ? Grogna l'intruse.

N'attendant pas de réponse -et en un sens, elle faisait face audit "vieux"- elle s'avança entre les capitaines alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle avec douceur.

Étrange. Ça, la plupart des personnes présentes étaient d'accord là-dessus. De taille moyenne, ses membres semblaient lourds et elle éprouvait de la difficulté à se mouvoir. Ses yeux étaient jaunes comme ceux des rapaces, ne les rendant que plus cruels. Et la pire des bizarreries ne se trouvait-elle pas sur sa tête ? En effet, ses cheveux n'étaient pas comme ceux de vous et moi. C'était un assemblage de petites plumes brunes et blanches qui allaient jusqu'aux épaules. Une bien étrange, en vérité.

Elle se planta devant la soutaïcho, les bras croisés, un air de défi dans ses petits yeux perçants.

-Tu me voulais ? Me voilà.

-Tu n'as pas pris ton haori ? S'étonna le plus gradé.

-Va te faire voir.

Certains portèrent leur main à la poignée de leur zanpakûto à cette réponse, prêt à sauter à la gorge de cette impudente.

-Ta vice-capitaine n'est pas venue ? Poursuivit-il comme de rien n'était.

-Elle a des interrogatoires pour toute la journée. J'étais supposée y participer, mais tu m'en coupes le plaisir. Ça t'amuses, avoue.

Cet échange interloqua nombre de personnes qui le montrèrent plus ou moins.

-Bref.

S'adressant aux gradés présents, Yamamoto présenta la jeune femme.

-Voici Keiko Asa. Elle prendra tour à tour la gérance de nos trois divisions durant une semaine, avant de fixer son choix et de la gérer.

Un grincement se fit entendre de la part de la présentée. De profil, elle était encore plus effrayante, son nez semblable à celui d'un bec, et ses doigts en forme de serres, n'étaient pas pour les rassurer. Komamura claqua des mâchoires et Kurotsuki sourit un peu plus. Peut-être arriverait-il à prodiguer quelques expériences sur cet hybride oiseau ? Peut-être...

-Croyez-moi bien, je ne suis _pas du tout_ enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-Asa ! Siffla le vieil homme.

-La ferme vieux fou ! Cria-t-elle. J'étais très bien dans ma capitainerie !

-Vous appelez capitainerie cette cabane au fond du Rukongaï ?! S'exclama ledit fou.

-Oui ! Et je l'affirme ! Mes subordonnés sont très contents d'y travailler ! Ils peuvent habiter juste à côté pour pas cher, et tout plein de commodités dans le genre !

-Quel ridicule ! Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ce genre de préoccupations ! Ce sont à vos seuls subordonnés de s'en inquiéter !

-Une division qui marche, ça veut dire des hommes prêts à tout et un capitaine attentif à leurs besoins !

Certains capitaines hochaient la tête, montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient d'accord avec leur étrange collègue, alors que d'autres lui portaient un regard méprisant face à de telles stupidités.

Mais elle n'en avait cure pour le moment. Un nouveau reiatsu se faisait sentir et elle semblait le connaître.

-Aïe. Je suis mal, là... Papi-Yama ? Tenta-t-elle piteusement.

-Débrouille-toi, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Elle disparut alors derrière le siège du vénérable shinigami alors que les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau.

-Kei-chan ?

Semblant se désintéresser des 25 personnes présentes, elle alla se poster derrière le seul fauteuil de cette pièce sans meuble.

-Kei-chan ! Tu te lèves tout de suite, sale serpillière !

-Mais Kyoko, tenta ladite serpillière. Que fais-tu là ? Tu devais aller mater le récalcitrant !

-Tu t'es barré sans un mot, me laissant ce bâtard digne de la 11° ! rugit la dernière venue.

-Je t'avais prévenu...

-Un mot de la taille de deux doigts cachés sous la paperasse !

Elle fulminait alors que sa capitaine cherchait à se carapater discrètement, mais ça n'empêchait pas les hommes présents d'admirer sa beauté à la fois noble et vulgaire. Sa peau pâle rappelait la porcelaine et ses yeux de biche étaient aussi noirs que l'encre. Elle avait un cou fin lui offrant un air de poupée fragile, ajouté à ses membres fins. Elle était gracieuse malgré ses mouvements brusques.

La colère -ou la fureur- n'entachait point son teint d'aristocrate. Ses cheveux bruns étaient arrangés en une coiffure bizarre. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme noir, mais un kimono bleu pâle à pois mauve cachant mal sa poitrine généreuse, et un obi bleu marine, rappelant le bord interne. Ses manches évasées cachaient ses mains. Nulle trace de zanpakûto, et pourtant elle respirait la puissance. Ne venait-elle pas de sous-entendre qu'elle était la vice-capitaine de Asa-taïcho ? Mais elle ne portait pas le signe distinctif d'une quelconque division, tout comme sa supérieure.

Le vieillard toussota, faisant se figer les deux femmes avant de se relever en une stature militaire.

-Asa-taïcho, Asakura-fukutaïcho. De la rigueur, je vous pris ! Vous n'avez plus 70 ans !

-Vieux croûton, marmonna la brunette.

Elle reçut un coup de bâton sur la tête en réponse, alors que Asa pouffait, une main sur sa bouche avant de se faire fusiller du regard, la faisant taire.

L'on ne savait plus quoi penser du duo. La plus gradée des deux ne semblait plus aussi menaçante socialement, juste un peu désagréable, et encore.

-Vous vous débrouillez entre vous pour gérer à la fois votre division et celles abandonnés. Je ne veux pas le moindre retard pour vos rapports.

-Faudrait d'abord qu'on vous les rende, grogna l'hybride.

-C'est vrai que de ce côté-là, pouffa sa subordonnée.

La réunion, qui était utilisée pour l'intronisation peu ordinaire, s'écoula rapidement, pour le plus grand bonheur des autres capitaines. Alors ce fut une sorte de soulagement quand ils purent prendre congé.

-Asa.

-Quoi encore ? Grinça l'interpellée.

-Fais de ton mieux.

Le ton soucieux figea la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne lui sourit. Ce sourire sembla la métamorphose de moitié, la rendant plus femme qu'oiseau.

-Alors Kei-chan ? Sur quoi va se porter ton choix ?

-L'avenir seul nous le dira, répondit-elle évasivement.

Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna de la première division, sa vice-capitaine lui emboîtant le pas. Des capitaines les attendaient, affichant des sourires plus ou moins rassurants (Non, Kenpachi et Kurotsuki n'ont pas de sourire rassurant) pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Kyoraku voulait faire la fête, appuyé de Matsumoto et d'Abaraï Ukitake, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, souhaitaient reprendre leur travail, ou juste recouvrir ce silence si rare et absent de leurs bureaux.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hop !**

**On va en apprendre un peu plus sur nos demoiselles :)**

**Alors, je vous préviens, il y a une scène de yuri (en fin de chapitre), mais ça reste assez soft ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Oh ! Ma Kyoko ! Que la non-vie est cruelle ! Se plaignait depuis un quart d'heure Keiko.

-Signe, grogna-t-elle.

L'imminence du départ de sa capitaine ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que ça, si ce n'est qu'elle l'obligeait -et cela depuis leur retour dans leur division- à achever toute la paperasse accumulée depuis leur mise en place.

-Non, mais sérieusement, soupira-t-elle tout en emplissant le formulaire. Comment vais-je faire ? Trois divisions, au Seireitei, en plus ! Papi Yama exagère, tout de même.

-Signe, insista imperturbablement son amie.

-Kyoko, soupira-t-elle. J'ai pas besoin d'un perroquet, merci.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Cela va au moins me donner une chance d'être à la tête de cette division.

Un grommellement s'ensuivit, où l'on pouvait percevoir un « saleté d'ambitieux égocentrique et sans-cœur » ce qui fit sourire son amie.

-Aide-moi, au moins ! Surtout que ces papelards-là, ils te concernent plus que moi ! S'exclama Keiko en désignant de sa main libre une pile branlante de formulaires brique.

°XxX°

-Je déteste la paperasse, gémirent faiblement les deux femmes, le poignet douloureux, la tête sur le bureau.

Une tasse de thé brûlant fut déposé auprès d'elles, les faisant se redresser pour fixer les deux adolescents qui leur sourirent timidement.

-Merci les jumeaux, firent-elles d'une même voix après un temps de flottement.

-Vous avez beaucoup travaillé, on dirait, se risqua le plus courageux des deux en regardant les piles instables.

-Tu t'trompes de côté, grogna Keiko.

Leurs piles étaient bien moins conséquentes, mais tout de même suffisantes... si on acceptait le fait que c'étaient des affaires qu'elles ne touchaient que du bout des doigts, tout les 36 du mois.

-Comment ça se passe, en bas ? Voulut savoir Kyoko, soufflant sur sa tasse. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes avec lui ?

-Ça s'est finalement très bien passé, gloussa Yuki en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Sous ses airs de gros durs, c'est une vraie fillette ! Il a suffit que Kyôga déballe les plus bénins de ses instruments en faisant son habituel monologue sur la torture à travers les âges et le monde pour qu'il éclate en sanglots et nous livre sa vie dans les moindres détails !

-C'est le discours ou les instruments à ton avis ? Ricana leur capitaine.

-Aucune idée, sourit Mikoto qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là. Mais le spectacle était marrant, même si peu distrayant... Vous n'avez rien raté de très spectaculaire...

-C'est dommage, soupira la plus gradée. Kyôga m'avait parlé de sa dernière acquisition. Lui comme moi, nous étions impatients de la voir en œuvre...

-Bah ! Au moins tu pourras toujours le voir faire !

Elles se levèrent pour rejoindre les deux jeunes garçons, les invitant à les suivre.

-Bon, vu l'heure, on va sonner la cloche, sinon va encore y avoir des heures supplémentaires non rémunérées et donc plus de papiers !

-Ces formulaires-là, c'est à nous de nous en occuper ? S'inquiéta la vice-capitaine.

-Voui. Ou du moins leur gestion. Pour le fric, c'est à papi Yama d'ouvrir les caisses !

-Vu comment ça pus la guerre, c'est pas pour tout de suite, soupira-t-elle.

Sa supérieure ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête.

Autour de la cloche, des enfants s'étaient regroupés et semblaient se disputer de moitié.

-Raison du différent ? Grinça la femme-oiseau en les toisant de son œil jaune.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux belligérants pour stopper leurs coups et s'éloigner sans un mot.

-Qui veut secouer la cloche ? Demanda la voix gaie de Kyoko.

Les enfants s'amassèrent autour d'elle, l'interpellant de mille manières, ce qui la fit pouffer joyeusement.

Keiko la regarda, souriant péniblement devant ce tableau qui lui était pourtant quotidien ! Il se passait tout les soirs, et parfois aux heures de midi, mais c'était plus rare.

Le carillonnement joyeux de l'instrument emplit la cour, et des plus ou moins jeunes adultes coulèrent hors du bâtiment, en un flot continu et bruyant.

Les traits étaient tirés, mais des sourires étaient visibles, çà et là. Des enfants coururent rejoindre leur famille qui l'accueillirent les bras ouverts.

-Ils ont raison, tu sais, reprit la voix claire et aquatique de Kyoko.

-Comment cela ?

Elles saluèrent les jumeaux qui allèrent rejoindre leur vieille mère. Certains de leurs subordonnés les invitèrent à boire un verre avec eux, ou de manger -même si plus rare- mais elles ne purent accepter les invitations, les remettant à une prochaine fois.

-Qui a raison sur quoi ? Reprit Keiko en faisant jouer les clés dans la serrure.

Si le hall du bâtiment était continuellement ouvert, tout autre accès était fermé. Keiko et Kyoko faisaient, ensemble, le tour pour s'assurer que les locaux étaient déserts pour ainsi les fermer.

-Le vieux fou, sur le fait que ce ne soit pas une capitainerie comme les autres.

Keiko sourit en réponse. Il était bien vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas ordinaire... Ne serait-ce que par leur lieu de fonction.

-Nous ne sommes pas une division, il n'y a pas d'armée. C'est une famille, ici. Il y a des parents, il y a des enfants, des frères, des sœurs, des couples.

S'accotant à une fenêtre, la brune regardait le village où ils vivaient.

-C'est l'heure des jeunots, dirait-on, soupira-t-elle.

De son pas silencieux, la capitaine s'approcha d'elle et fit glisser ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Veux-tu rester là ?

Elle pressa ses lèvres dans son cou. Sourire mi-rêveur, mi-tendre alors que ses yeux pensaient.

-Non, remontons. Le paysage ne disparaîtra ce soir.

-Demain, alors ?

-Oui, demain.

Depuis qu'elles habitaient ici, cette scène se déroulaient quasi tous les soirs : c'était là qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois. C'était là qu'elles s'étaient plus.

Montant aux appartements du capitaine, elles ne prononcèrent un mot, se tenant la main et se frôlant des doigts.

-Tu as faim ? Lui demanda sa supérieure en glissant la clé dans la serrure.

-Mmh ? Oui... de toi.

Elle se colla à son dos en ronronnant.

-Doucement mon petit chat, si tu veux que je te caresse, il va falloir que tu sois sage...

Et cette clé qui ne voulait pas faire céder la fermeture !

-Miaou, miaula avec amusement Kyoko en entrant dans le jeu.

Elle se frottait à elle, maintenant, enfouissant son nez dans le cou dégagé et léchant la peau.

-Mon chaton n'est pas sage, lâcha avec peine Keiko.

Elles allaient coucher sur le palier ou cette porte allait se décider ?

Le cliquetis caractéristique d'un verrou qui cède retentit comme une promesse à ses oreilles et elle y entraîna sa compagne avec elle, refermant l'entrée sans la regarder, son attention tout tournée vers celle qui ondulait contre son corps.

-Kyoko, gronda la jeune femme.

-Tut tut tut, la coupa-t-elle. Laisse-moi, tu veux ?

Elle ne dit mot, passant sa main dans les mèches brunes, défaisant la coiffure complexe sans remord, et embrassant délicatement les lèvres offertes de sa partenaire.

Cette dernière laissait faire, bien que ses doigts agiles étaient en train de dénouer la ceinture, pour ainsi faire glisser la veste le long des bras de sa capitaine. Se séparant des lèvres de cette dernière, elle parsema le cou de mille attentions, savourant cette peau dorée qu'elle savait seule appartenir.

-On tente d'arriver jusqu'au lit ? Proposa sa supérieure.

Sa voix tait douce, elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle que ses subordonnées ou que ceux de Seireitei ont pu percevoir. Tout comme ses yeux qui, de ce jaune cruel, était devenu ocre et tendre. Pour les cheveux, rien à faire, mais elle n'avait plus autant de mal à mouvoir ses bras ou ses jambes.

Et ça, seule Kyoko Asakura en était le témoin quotidien.

-Tu flageoles déjà ? Se moqua la brune dotée d'un sourire espiègle.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis vieille, ronchonna son aînée.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau et leurs pas les menèrent tout naturellement vers le lit européen où elles savaient que leur bonheur exploserait.

-Écarte un peu les cuisses... haleta la brune.

Affalée contre le mur, à genoux, les joues rouges et le souffle haletant, elle obtempéra, gémissant faiblement lorsque la langue un peu râpeuse de son amante glissa entre ses cuisses. La tête partit en arrière, stoppée par la mur derrière elle.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes faisaient entendre son plaisir, n'excitant que plus celle à sa source. Cette dernière griffa l'intérieur des cuisses tendres avant de se redresser, frustrant sa compagne. Tendant ses lèvres vers son visage à la recherche d'un baiser qui lui fut donné, elle remonta ses mains par à coups pour ainsi entourer avec douceur la poitrine menue au toucher doux. Elle frotta sa paume contre le téton qui pointait, provoquant des râlements de la propriétaire, refermant ses ongles dessus, tirant gentiment. Contre elle, la poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement. Son visage était balayé par la respiration erratique alors que leurs fronts étaient accolés, les yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Et c'est sans briser leur échange oculaire que Kyoko fit glisser sa langue sur la rondeur excitée. Au même moment, les longs doigts agiles disparaissaient entre les cuisses.

-Kyo... lâcha-t-elle dans un sursaut surpris.

La tête repartit en arrière et les paupières se baissèrent alors que se bousculaient gémissements et autres réactions vocales dans la bouche largement entrouverte.

-Je t'aime Kyo', haleta-t-elle.

-Moi aussi ma Ko...

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**


End file.
